Imperial Palace (Toshi Ranbo)
The Imperial Palace was the residence of the Emperor of Rokugan, and served as the governmental center of the Empire. As the meeting place for the Imperial Court, it was also where the greatest courtiers of the clans competed for the Emperor's favor. The Atlas of Rokugan, p. 286 Imperial Palace of Toshi Ranbo A new Imperial Palace was not constructed until 1161, after the newly-crowned Toturi III took up residence in the new capital of Toshi Ranbo wo Shien Shite Reigisaho. This palace was more magically fortified than the first, with the combined efforts of the Isawa, the Yogo, the Seppun Hidden Guard and even Isawa Sezaru himself going into its enchantments. Legend of the Five Rings; Third Edition, p. 145 Jade Champion Asahina Sekawa later added his own wards after the Rain of Blood. Appearance The Imperial palace sat across a broad open area from the original castle, surrounded by its own wall. Strongholds of the Empire, p. 118 The palace was a vast, sprawling building that incorporated hundreds of rooms and countless corridors that wound through an entire compound of buildings, making it difficult for most to determine exactly where the palace began and ended. It was a deliberate aspect of the building's constructione; the first occupant to reside within as Emperor, Toturi III, had been specific about certain matters of security, one of which was to ensure that anyone attempting to seize and hold the palace would have tremendous difficulty locating all the entrances and exits. Those who secured the castle were familiar with them, save for a rumored few that only Toturi III supposedly knew of. Champions, by Shawn Carman Residents The Palace also contained numerous gardens, a maze of courtyards, and a variety of outbuildings, and the small courtyard known as Judgment's Retreat. In the palace resided and worked the Voice of the Emperor, the Imperial Chancellor, the Imperial Advisor, and the most senior members of the kuge, including the family daimyo and senior members of the Otomo and Seppun families. Large contingents of guards, Seppun Miharu and the shugenja of the Hidden Guard, were based inside the Palace. Weakness of the Wards The Taint could be an elusive foe. A skilled Maho-tsukai could bury the evil deep inside, and pass through the strongest wards undetected. An enemy who did so would be severed from Jigoku's influence, unable to call upon their dark power without exposing themselves to the deadly wards. That meant very little against an enemy who was willing to pay the ultimate price. The Final Keeper, Part One, by Rich Wulf Another way to weaken the wards was the willingly sacrificed life's blood of a follower of Fu Leng. The Dead of Winter, Part 2, by Shawn Carman In 1166 a tainted bloodspeaker, Shukumei, came into the Imperial Court and killed Rosoku, descendant of Shinsei, in front of the Emperor Toturi III itself. The Path of Shinsei (Code of Bushido Rulebook Story), by Rich Wulf Khan's Assault In 1169 the Palace was assaulted by the Khan Moto Chagatai's forces, during the Battle of Toshi Ranbo. The Empress' Guard was slaughtered and only remained his commander Kakita Matabei. The Empress Toturi Kurako committed seppuku denying she could become a political hostage of the Unicorn Clan. Crane reinforcements died defending the Palace gates. Even gaki planted by minions of Daigotsu attacked part of the Court, killing several, including the Imperial Chancellor Bayushi Kaukatsu. All the bloodshed ended with the arrival of the Phoenix, who stopped the fighting with the aid of the Celestial Heavens. The vigilant figure of the Dragon of Fire hovered over the Imperial City and Palace. The Truest Test, Part 3, by the Legend of the Five Rings Story Team The Palace had been extensively damaged during the fight. Revelation, by Shawn Carman The Imperial Throne room was closeed and sealed. The Phoenix did not set foot inside the room during their stewardship. Harbinger, by Shawn Carman Regicide Attempt In 1172 during the opening of the winter court gaijin assassins of the Cult of Ruhmal, followers of Kali-Ma the Destroyer, managed to enter the Imperial Palace disguised as sohei. They attacked the Empress Iweko I and the Empress' Chosen, killing several Empress' Guards and the Protector of the Imperial City before they were killed. The Dead of Winter, Part 2, by Shawn Carman Kommei no Oni Attack In 1199, on the final days of the Imperial Winter Court, a powerful incarnation of Kommei no Oni managed to bypass the magical wards of the palace, attacking the guests. Notable Locations * Grand Concourse * Imperial Gardens * Imperial Offices * Judgement's Retreat Category:Chuushin District